Field
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of smart home, and more particularly to a control method for switching a playlist of a play system and apparatus.
Background
In smart homes and intelligent terminals, a play system may include a plurality of playing devices integrated with a network communication function. Thus, the playing devices disposed in the play system can construct a network topology. The play system may be coupled to the Internet to acquire play files over the Internet network, to play the play files in a local storage, or to play the play files stored in the playing devices within the local area network. The play system is controlled by the intelligent terminal, such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer or a smart wearable device, where the intelligent terminal controls the play system in order to forward the play files on the Internet to the play system for playing.
The playing devices within the play system are capable of playing the same play files synchronously. Furthermore, the playing devices are classified into a plurality of play groups where each play group plays different play files. For example, a music system includes six sets of playing devices A, B, C, D, E and F where the playing devices A and B form a play group 1, the playing devices C and D form a play group 2, and the playing devices E and F form a play group 3. The playing devices A and B in the play group 1 are capable of simultaneously playing the same play files, the playing devices C and D in the play group 2 are simultaneously capable of playing the same play files, and the playing devices E and F in the play group 3 are also capable of simultaneously playing the same play files. The independent play group 1, play group 2, and play group 3 can play the same or different songs. Each play group is controlled by the different intelligent terminals or the same intelligent terminal. Each play group may include an independent playlist, two or more play groups share a playlist, and two or more play groups synchronously play the songs in the same playlist.
When a client uses a play group to listen to music, the client sometimes hopes to fast forward the music, which is played by a current play group, to other play groups for playing. For example, when the play group 1 composed of three sets of playing devices in the living room is playing the music, the client hopes to forward the music, which is played by the play group 1, to the play group 2, which is composed of two sets of playing devices, in the bedroom so that the five sets of playing devices of the play groups 1 and 2 simultaneously play the same songs. Generally, the two sets of playing devices in the play group 2 are added to the play group 1. However, if so, the play group 2 will be disassembled so that it is required to assemble the two sets of disassembled playing devices in the play group 1 so as to form the play group 2 again when the client desires to use the two sets of playing devices in the bedroom at the next time. In this case, it is quite inconvenient for the user.
For another example, when listening to the music using one playing device of the play group 3 in the garden, the client returns to the living room after a while and desires to listen the music which is played earlier in the garden by the play group 3 such that the three sets of playing devices of the paying group 1 in the living room is then capable of playing the playlist of the play group 3 in the garden and the play group 3 in the garden stops playing the music. Conventional practice is that the three sets of playing devices in the play group 1 in the living room are added to the play group 3 for simultaneously playing the music and the one playing device of the play group 3 in the garden is removed from the play group 3 or is switched to standby mode. Such operations which result in the disassembly/re-assembly of the playing devices of the play groups are considerably inconvenient.